gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Port Farrall
The Battle of Port Farrall was a battle in the Locust War and one of the few battles on the mainland before the remnants of Jacinto abandoned the city for the Lesser Islands chain. Order of Battle Prelude After Delta found ammo and supplies under Port Farrall, Cpl.Dominic Santiago took his post on Checkpoint Eight. During his patrol of the area, he noticed a bottle moving on the ground, thinking that it was the wind moving it before realizing that it was an Emergence Hole moving up the street to the city. The emergence killed every single Gear under the city. The Locust Drones began pouring out of the E-Holes and attacking the civilians fleeing to the sea port, knowing that a majority of the Gears are located there. Dom was able to get into the city running into civilians with their bags and children trying to escape from the Horde. Then, Dom noticed a major battle at the heart of the city as well as hearing Sgt.Marcus Fenix on the communications channel. Dom headed for the explosion and gunfire which led him directly to the battle. The Attack The Locust used the human built tunnels of the catacombs to attack the remaining humans left on the surface. Emerging from the communal buildings, food center, medical stations and latrines, the Locust hit every single major populated area. The CIC ordered all squads to engage the Locust Horde that emerged with a huge number of forces including at least forty Drones as well as two Corpsers and an oncoming, rampaging Berserker. It was complete chaos with the people running away with their bags and children and fires burning, buildings collapsing and bullets flying everywhere. The Locust rapidly dominated the area, killing any civilian that they saw, destroying cars and buildings as their assault began. It seemed as the Locust would win until the COG brought reinforcements in. Battle for the Food Center Dom was able to make it to the food desperation center, noticing that the civilians are pinned down along with Cpl.Damon Baird and Sgt.Bernadette Mataki from suppressing fire from over a dozen Drones. Dom hit the wall trying to give cover fire until a Berserker attacked him. Dom engaged the Berserker in a suicidal attack hoping to hit her in the underbelly, but was stopped by Marcus while a Centaur tank attacked the Berserker and killed the rest of the Grubs. The female driver was able to identify 40 more Grubs before engaging. Aftermath The Locust raiding party was destroyed though at a heavy price. There are massive casualties, especially civilian as well as a substantial amount of the infrastructure destroyed and the citizens lost hope. The civilian populace no longer felt safe under the COG and some even decided to join the Stranded. In addition, a number of troops were lost defending the city from at least forty Drones and two Corpsers and the one Berserker. However, the effects of this event convinced Chairman Prescott to make the ultimate decision of choosing a new place for the Remnant, a relocation to a new place which was an island. This island would be Vectes Island. References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events